Better Than Me
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: Naitlyn. Hinder Songfic. Second Songfic Ever. R&R Harshly. Tankie Tankie. Onexshot Songfic.


So this is my second Songfic, I dont now how well Ya'll will like these though. I freakin suck at songfics. I have one other songfic, Its called Drive, if you havent read it, I suggest you do. This song is Hinder's Better than me.Read my other oneshots if you can. R&R this one and you'll get a cookie! hehe, Be harsh.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Jane.

Story: Better Than Me  
Song: Better Than Me- By Hinder  
Fantablous Writer: xxSlytherinPrincess

Nathaniel Briggs and Caitlyn Gellar have been dating for three years and Nate wanted to ask Caitlyn to Marry Him. He had everything planned, but the only thing he didnt plan on, his exgirlfriend to come to surprise him. His ex, Tess Tyler, wasnt about to let the only chance she had with Nate go to waste. Before Nate had time to protest, Tess was all over him, She knew he couldnt resist her. Tess was pinned to the wall by Nate when Caitlyn came in. "NATE!" Caitlyn screamed. Nate tore himself away from Tess, and He turned to her, "Caity, wait its not what it looks like!" Nate screamed after her running to the door that she just flew out of."CAITY!" He was in the hall screaming down it waiting for her to comeback."DAMMIT! TESS!" Nate fumed walking back in to the appartment.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

NATES POV-  
I had been lying to Caitlyn Ive been in contact with my Ex girlfriend Tess, for about three months. As for seeing someone else, never. Caity was the only one for me. Tess and I were just friends. But I knew that Caity wouldnt believe me. I Just cant take it, That was the night Caity broke up with me. I havent talk to her, Ive called her so many times you would think that I was still dating her, Ive left messages on her phone, Ive even called Mitchie to try to get a hold of her. That didnt work, So now im in our appartment, Mine and Caity's. Lying on our bed, drinking my thrid bottle of Tequlia. I feel like I ripped her heart out that night. I Stand up and Im pacing now, I do this when I think, I Look at our bed, I imagine that we are still together the day I served her breakfast in bed, Our two year aniversary, She playfully yelled at me because I opened my eyes when she wsa changing, She threw her nightgown on the edge of our king sized bed. When the Memory faded, I just stared at the place where she threw her little black nightgown.__

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

I told myself, that it was my fault you left, that I just cant miss you. I did this myself. I remember when we would lay in bed for hours just talking, listening to eachother breath. I miss the way that when you woke up you would strech and shake your hair. You said it was to make your curls wake up as well. then you would lay your head on my chest and stay there untill I inhaled your curls. You would shake your hair in my face and you would laugh. I Miss your laugh. I Miss your touch, your kiss. I Sound like a girl talking about my boyfriend. But, I do miss you Caity, I know That you Miss me too. But you've moved on, and you should. You deverve someone who dosent lie to you, someone who is just like you, more like you than me.__

While lookin' through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for

I was looking for anything that would remind me of our life, I remembered that you kept a box on the shelf in your closet. I jumped off the bed and ran to the closet. There was a shoe box on the top shelf like always, and old Converse High-Top box. Every little thing I ever gave you was in that box. All of our Pictures, notes to eachother. I grabbed a handful of pictures on the bottom of the box. The ones you were looking for, of us at the park, acting like idiots on the swings, the monkey bars, the slide and even the little springy things.

_  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

Im willing to try to move on, Like you have, I just want to remember one memory, the time that you and me spend together at the Mall. Well It started out as you and me, and Mitchie and Shane, And Jason and Ella. But when we finally got away from the others we went from store to store. We bought wigs, remember? We bought straightners. You tried to straighten my fluff ball of hair. You got frustrated that it didnt stay. Then you tried on a skirt and a top that Mitchie had picked out for you last time you two were at the mall. A short short short SHORT skirt, this top that was so skin tight that you thought it was tighter than your skin itself. You had your fishnet leggings on so you looked amazing, more than usual. You have no idea what you did to me that day, Well you quickly found out when i followed you INTO the dressing room. We were so loud that we are never aloud to go there again. Sorry Caity.__

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

I Sat down again on the bed, Tears are falling down my face like a waterfall now, When you left you took my only ounce of sanity with you. I cant stop thinking about those mornings when we would lay in bed, holding eachother untill we were almost late for work.__

The bed I'm lyin' in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you  
When I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end... no...

Your side of the bed is waiting for you to come home and sleep with me, sleep next to me again. I wish that I never agreed that it was over. No matter how much I tell myself that I wont think about you, I know that its a lie. Here I go with the Lying again. No matter how much I say to myself 'Nate she's gone, let her live her live and you live yours.' I'll always think of you Caity. You never accually said that you were done with our relationship, we never had a closure, You never called it quits. Technically.__

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  


I Miss You Cait, Nothing can ever change that, but now that you've moved on, maybe I should too. Maybe I should put down the Tequila, put your box of pictures away, Try to forget the scent of your hair, the warmth of your touch, the feel of your hair in my face in the mornings. I will try to forget the way a smile would play on your face when i would say something stupid, how you would laugh, even when I was trying to be serious. I got what i deserved, now go find who you deserve.

_(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

So tell Me how you liked that one, Im not sure if I like that one either. This one was supposed to be about Mitchie and Shane, but I like it better with Nate and Caitlyn. R&R And you'll get a cookie!

Tankie Tankie  
xxSamy-Jane.


End file.
